


Wild Destiny: Sigma Squad

by HungryRaptor



Category: Original Work, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Action, Crime Drama, Sci-Fi, space cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryRaptor/pseuds/HungryRaptor
Summary: This is the beginning of a possibly long quest of a small group of Rangers as they begin their long careers. Follow Renik and the other members of Sigma Squad as they solve one case at a time to work their way up in the vast universe of possibilities.





	Wild Destiny: Sigma Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily influenced by Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. Primarily the cop and spaced themed shows amongst the franchise but I plan to show off much more once the ball rolls with this chapter. I have many ideas that I hope you all will enjoy as they come up.

“Hey, you! Yes, you the one with that look in their eyes like they want to do so much more with their life. Well, look no further. Join the Unified Space Patrol or as it is usually called the U.S.P.”The image of a silver lion’s side profile with a golden sun behind it was brought up in all its glory. This was the badge and all mighty emblem of the U.S.P.  
“Become a scout and hone your abilities so you to could become an officer, or go further beyond by pushing yourself to the upper limits so you can achieve the glorious title of a Ranger.”  
Four random officers stand at attention before pulling out their badges. They quickly do their own pose before a quick flash of light cover them briefly. When that moment was over the officers were replaced with four Rangers wearing the standard uniform of skin tight suits, thin armor pieces sitting on top of the suit protecting all the vital area, a belt that divides the top and bottom portions of their body while also holstering their badges on their sides, and a helmet with tinted visors. The color scheme was the simple white with small gold trimming the armor pieces, helmet, and visor.  
“As a ranger, you would be the best of the best. There you would handle not only the toughest of opponents but you would also act in situations where SWAT would be needed. The perks don’t stop there your job would take you off world to fantastic places, maybe even out of your home solar system. What marvelous fun this job is. So sign up for trials today! Become the scout we need so that one day you too can be the ranger the Unified Space Union deserves.”  
The imagine quickly changed to a list of close by recruitment centers for a minute before the ad looped back to the beginning. The loops quickly flashed into a yellow screen with a ‘chase in progress proceed to safety’ in bold text over an exclamation mark as a siren blared. Two motorcycles sped down the narrow alleyways. The two were forced to follow a very linear path as the dense downtown filled with large buildings barely had any other gaps between the buildings beside the ones they were already in. The bike in the back was a black and white U.S.P. bike with its lights flashing, on the bike was a Ranger named Renik. The path ahead of him and the target quickly opened up into what looked like a plaza, as soon as Renik’s bike exited the alleyway barricades of light quickly formed preventing either of them from leaving.  
“Could have done that a mile back,” Renik scoffed before he jumped off his bike causing it to dissolve into a mass of light before slowly fading, he then threw off his helmet.  
With his helmet gone it has been revealed that Renik is a little more on the pale side with rare red eyes, his hair is black and slicked back to prevent helmet hair even though it wasn’t really long enough for that to even really happen. He pulled out his badge which began to light up as the target got off their own bike and quickly got surrounded by a dark entity that gave him what seemed like a layer of rock over his body.  
“On several accounts of manslaughter, theft, and resisting arrest. The Unified Space Union hereby finds you guilty, and since you clearly want a fight I will have to give you one.” The light from Renik’s badge formed a circle on the ground beneath him and it began to raise. As it did a crimson suit covered his body as the light passed him. Pieces of armor slightly raised off the suit on his forearms, shins, and coming down from his shoulders to a diagonal point, from the top of his neck tracing his jawline and up the back of his head, a helmet began to form. A smooth silver mouth plate formed, more crimson helmet covered his cheek as a black visor raised from the top of the mouth plate and stopped when it met the top of the recently formed upper half of his helmet. His helmet was rounded except for the top giving the impression of a wolf-like form to it. Once the transformation was complete Renik took a fighting stance as a baton formed in his palm out of the same light that gave him his suit.  
The target held it’s arms crossed in front of him as he sprinted forward, before making contact with Renik he sidestepped swinging hard against the exposed rock in front of the target then again on the back with a quick three hits, each baton hit causing sparks of energy to bounce off the layer of rock. The target turned around or at least Renik assumed it did since it forms makes it hard to tell. He then threw a punch hitting Renik. Then threw a huge rock as Renik tried to recover from the punch. Renik took the hit hard dropping his baton making it dissolve into light as he got up. He dashed towards the target throwing punches as he kept swaying side to side barely dodging the flurry of hard slow punches from the rock creature. Renik brought up his leg planting his foot onto the creature before using all his might to push it away causing it to hit the light wall bouncing off of it. As the creature tried to stand up Renik took a deep breath as he raised his right hand, light surrounded it as a revolver shape forms and hardens in his grip. The newly formed gun took an ivory color with glowing crimson edges that began to grow brighter as he took aim.  
“I hereby find you-” Renik pulls back the hammer with his thumb- ”guilty!”  
After the last word escaped his mouth he pulled the trigger releasing a small bolt covered in light out at a high speed before everything in the plaza seemed to shatter like glass.  
“Ending simulation.” A soft feminine voice rung through the now empty simulation room. As a result, a screen popped up on the far wall of the simulation room. “Sigma Squad Final Results: 12.5/15” Renik responded with a sigh knowing what kind of a pain in the neck will be up next.

What felt like hours passed on and on as Aelius’ voice continued on and on with this tone that could only be described as ecstatic. It wasn't deep or really high just somewhere in between. As he talked he consistently moved his hands to match the almost excited tone of his voice. The rest of his features didn't much up as well which his excitement. His hair was a smooth salt and pepper undercut parting to the right, his stress was left only visible there. His blue eyes remained fixed on Renik even if his own body didn't. His white suit made it so he stood out even amongst the white almost textureless walls and floor.  
Renik just sat and nodded practically falling asleep as this lecture went on and on. He was tired of hearing almost the same thing every time he personally scored low while his two other teammates passed their respective tests no problem.  
“So that is why I am actually going to pass your squad and you will have your first case within the week when one pops up.” Aelius finally concluded.  
“Wait, say that last part again for me. Please.” Renik perked up at what he almost nearly missed.  
“Well to reiterate.” He readjusted his glasses that must be new since Renik didn't remember seeing them before. “Your team will keep the Sigma callsign and be transferred back to earth so you can finally prove yourselves out on the field while helping out where it is greatly needed. You will definitely receive a case within the week and don't worry we will cover lodging but you will have to share with the rest of your team so you should pack.”  
“Thank you, sir. We will not let you down,” Renik stood up and saluted before he excused himself to go pack and meet with the rest of Sigma to get on the first shuttle off the training station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you stick with this story as I try to post more chapters of it. I also will graciously accept criticism, but please don't be too harsh.


End file.
